Technology industry at present usually has high demand on power supply system stability. To meet this end a redundant power supply system has been developed. The redundant power supply system mainly includes a primary power supply, a secondary power supply for backup and a power integration panel. When power supply is started the power integration panel receives electric power output from the primary power supply and the secondary power supply to supply a load. The power integration panel further determines the output power supplied by the primary power supply and the secondary power supply according to energy consumption status of the connected load. In other words, energy consumption required by working of the load is shared and provided by the primary power supply and the secondary power supply. In the event that the primary power supply malfunctions incidentally, the power integration panel regulates and increases the output power of the secondary power supply to compensate the portion of power that cannot be provided by the primary power supply to meet working requirement of the load.
However, after the conventional redundant power supply system has been electrically energized and started, the primary power supply and the secondary power supply are at the start working state in regular conditions. But in practice the redundant power supply system is not at a rated full loading output working state for a prolonged duration. It also could be in a working condition of light load output. In the light load output working condition the secondary power supply is regulated by the power integration panel in a duty mode with light load supply, or even enters a standby state, with the primary power supply providing power supply at the rated power. As a result, the primary power supply is at a duty state to supply the rated output for a prolonged duration, while the secondary power supply is at the standby state for the prolonged duration. Hence the structural units of the primary power supply could result in a shorter lifespan on the composed elements due to the prolonged operation, and the primary power supply tends to malfunction easier than the secondary power supply.